The present invention is directed to an improved mount for interfacing a night vision device to a helmet.
In the prior art, a helmet plate is part of the interface between a helmet and a night vision device. When the helmet has a smooth surface without any obstructions, a standard helmet plate is contoured to rest flush against the surface of the helmet, and is secured thereto by mechanical attachment means.
However, a certain type of helmet precludes the use of a standard mounting plate because it contains an obstruction on the surface of the helmet. An example of this type of helmet is an aviator""s helmet having a large connector mounted on the front of the helmet, which serves a useful function in the daytime, but not in connection with night vision equipment.
In the prior art, for such a helmet a mounting plate is used having a cavity which encompasses the connector, so the remainder of the mounting plate may be positioned flush against the helmet surface. However, the prior art mounting plate failed to locate the night vision device in its proper position, with the result that the device was tilted downwardly, causing the aviator to have to crane his neck upwardly to achieve normal vision, and the night vision device also tended to be located too low.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved mount for interfacing a night vision device with a helmet having an obstruction.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, the above object is achieved by providing a helmet plate comprised of a support portion having a band bearing a cavity for encompassing the helmet obstruction, and an integral power pack housing which is disposed in relation to the band and cavity at such height, depth and angular position to render a night vision device in correct viewing position when it is mounted to a mount adjustment assembly which is secured to the integral power pack housing.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the integral power pack housing is located so as not to extend below about the position of the lower lip of the helmet when the helmet plate is mounted.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the invention, the mounting platform for the mount adjustment assembly, which is formed by part of the integral power pack housing, is at a slope of about 8xc2x0 in relation to vertical.
Further and various other aspects of the invention will become evident in the detailed description below.